Relief and Understanding
by Mere-Brennan
Summary: Emma comes back home after the whole Baelfire situation and looks to Snow for comfort.
1. Relief

**So I noticed that I accidentally posted the unedited version of my story, and being as OCD as I am, I had to replace it. Also, a few people have asked me to continue with this story, however, I am still deciding if I will or not. **

**P.S. I own nothing but the idea of this story.**

Relief and Understanding

_How could this get any worse? I mean really!? Okay, so…my son's father is the man that broke my heart, he's Rumplestiltskin's son, _and _Henry just discovered that this is his real father instead of the hero I made him out to be. This absolutely cannot get worse. _Emma thought to herself. "I thought you were different, but you're just like her. Regina, she always lied to me too." Henry said gently. _Scratch that. NOW it absolutely cannot get worse._

_**_OUAT_**_

Emma threw the door to the loft open in search of Snow.

"Emma, thank goodness you're back!" Snow said as she wrapped her arms around Emma. "Are you okay? How is Henry doing? How did Rumple react to this, um…situation?" Snow let her worries flow from her mouth. Then she noticed the panic in Emma's eyes, "I'm sorry Emma. Here, sit down." She guided her to the couch as she reluctantly released her from her grasp. "Tell me what you need to. Just get it all out."

Emma released the breath she had apparently been holding in and collapsed into her mother's arms. "I just can't believe it. How could this happen? He didn't even know who I really was when we first got together. He said that August told him he knew who he was and then informed him of who I was and told him to leave me alone so I could fulfill my destiny." She felt so much more relaxed in Snow's arms. Something about her just made her calm down by one touch. "When I finally caught up to him, Neal, well…Baelfire, told me that he only let me go because he wanted me to get back to my family." She looked up into her mother's eyes. "Not that I'm not eternally grateful about him wanting me to get back to you, but couldn't there have been a better way to do it? I mean, I loved him and because of him I ended up in jail and pregnant at eighteen."

When she realized Emma was a bit calmer and had finished explaining everything to her, Snow gently asked, "Do you still love him?" She held her breath hoping she didn't cross the line with that question. She soon released it when she met Emma's lost, watery eyes. "Oh, Emma, it's gonna be alright. We will figure this out."

"The only reason I could let myself really suppress the feelings I had for him all those years ago was because I kept telling myself that he screwed me over and he didn't love me." She said tearfully. "Knowing now why he did what he did and seeing how he really wants to be apart of Henry's life, it makes it so much harder."

"Well that's quite understandable," Snow said honestly. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now, Emma." She pondered asking the next question. "Is he a good man? Well, you know, before what he did in order to get you back here."

Emma smiled at her mother, "Yes. He always looked out for me and understood me. That's why I was utterly floored that he would turn me in to the police with thewatches he stole." Snow gave her a sympathetic smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Snow chuckled, " I'm sorry to laugh Emma, but this sort of reminds me of how I met your father."

Emma sat up and looked at Snow, "What do you mean?"

"Still haven't read the book I see," Snow smiled while Emma shrugged apologetically. "Well, _I_ was the thief." Emma's eyes got wide, not believing that her mother, Princess (or rather Queen, now) Snow White, could be a thief. Seeing her shock, Snow went on. "I stole only from Regina and her followers when I was on the run and I only took the things I needed to get by. I thought your father's carriage was one of hers because it was on one of her roads, so, I ambushed him and his fiancé and stole his jewels." Emma's eyes got wider when she heard the word 'fiancé'.

"_Fiancé_? He was engaged? Not only were you a thief, but you were also a home wrecker!?" Emma gaped.

Snow sniggered, "That's another story for another day, Emma. Now, I stole his jewels and he followed me and eventually caught me and that's how we met. One of the jewels was his mother's ring." She said as she held up her left hand to show her daughter.

"Wow," Emma said, looking at her mother's wedding ring. "I didn't know that was his mother's."

"It was, and I am truly honored to be wearing it right now. She was a wonderful woman and the reason you are here right now." Snow said simply. Emma gave her a questioning look. "Another story for later. Now, where is Henry?" She asked.

Emma sighed, "He's with Nea-eh…Baelfire. He wanted to take him around the town to introduce him to everyone. I'm glad he agreed because I really needed this time with you. You always seem to make me feel better, even before I believed the curse was real. How is David handling this information?"

Snow out-in-out laughed, "He said, and I quote, "But _I'm_ his grandfather." Emma smiled ear to ear. "And then he joked about Thanksgiving." Emma's smile immediately dropped when she thought of the holidays and how awkward they will be.

Snow noticed and quickly said, "Hey, don't worry about it, we don't even celebrate most of the holidays that this world does anyway. In fact, the worst will be Henry's birthday with all the people connected to him." Snow caught a whisper of a smile on Emma's face. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, Snow," Emma smiled at her. "I really couldn't imagine going through this without having you in my life to help me." Snow smiled back at Emma.

"Emma, I can't believe I was able to survive without you in my life for 28 years. I am completely angry that I had no memory of you when I was Mary Margaret, but I am also grateful." At the strange look Emma was giving her, she continued. "If I remembered having you and knew you were out there and I couldn't get to you, I would have died from a broken heart for sure. I would have been tortured, much like Jefferson was with Grace. Words cannot express how grateful I am that you found and saved us all. And I know that you have a lot to think about when it comes to Henry's father, but I know you will make the right decision whatever it might be. Just remember that because of him, you are back with your family and you have the most beautiful child in all the realms with the biggest heart to boot."

"Thanks again, Snow. I love you." Emma hugged her mother tight.

With tears threatening to fall, Snow hugged her daughter back, "That's what I'm here for Emma. I love you so much."


	2. We Always Found Each Other

**I decided to add another chapter because I have gotten a few PMs asking me to. I hope you all like it. **

"Well, I have met just about as many people as I think I can handle for the moment, Kid." Neal said. "And you know, I still have to meet your grandparents." A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of how that will pan out. "Come on, let's get you home."

Henry sighed, "I don't want to go home. Emma's going to be there."

At this, Neal realized it was time for him to be a father and teach his son a lesson. "You have to face her, Henry. She didn't mean to hurt you, and you know that. She did it to protect you."

"She said you were dead! She _lied _to me. After she knew how many times I've been lied to before, she _lied._" He yelled.

Neal looked at his feet, sighing and then proceeded to get eye level with him, "Look, Henry, I don't know if she told you or not, but…" he let out a deep breath, "I'm the reason she was in prison. I am the one who stole the watches and set her up. Though, I did it after I was told that she had a destiny to fulfill and a family to save, she didn't know that and it doesn't make it any better. I broke her heart and she was protecting you from knowing what a jerk your father was. I promise you that I am not the same person I was back then, but you need to understand why she did it."

Henry noticed the tears forming in his fathers eyes, "How could you do that to her? Didn't you love her?" He asked softly but forceful.

"Of course I loved her," Neal breathed. "I did it _because _I loved her. She had been alone for so long with no family and when I found out she had one and they were trapped, waiting for her to save them, I knew she would be better off without me. I never wanted to hurt her."

"I think I hurt her pretty bad too," Henry tentatively confessed. "I said she was just like Regina."

Neal had been told about the evil queen by Henry on the way back to Storybrooke and had recollections from the Disney story, which made him feel a sharp pain for Emma at that moment. "Oh, Buddy, you have _got _to fix that."

"I know. We should get going so I can apologize and you can meet Grandma and Gramps," Henry regretfully said.

Neal's insides flipped from nervousness as they started to head towards the apartment where both of their fears lied.

**~OUAT~**

"So, let me get this straight, King George caught you sneaking to see David, and then threatened David's life if you didn't tell him you didn't love him, and _then _you drank a potion to forget him and shot him with an arrow while going after Regina?" Snow nodded. "Wow, and I thought my love life was sad."

"Hey! My love life is _true,_ not _sad_!" Snow exclaimed. "Anyway, back to my stor-" the front door opening cut off Snow.

"Grandma!" Henry ran over to Snow and wrapped his arms tight around her, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Sweetie!" Snow laughed.

Henry then ran over to Emma and wrapped his arms around her middle, "I'm sorry, Mom. You're nothing like her; you only lied to protect me. I know that now, thanks to Neal. Please forgive me?" Henry asked.

Emma felt a flood of tears forming in her eyes at this and wrapped her arms tighter around him, "Always, Henry. Thank you for forgiving me."

Neal cleared his throat a bit. "Neal or Baelfire, I presume?" Snow finally spoke up as she stood from her seat. "Do, come in."

He took a few more steps into the apartment and bowed, "Your Majesty."

Snow smiled. Normally, she would immediately tell him not to address her as such in this world, but he had been part of the cause of her daughters broken heart. So, she waited a few moments to let the satisfaction flow through her before speaking. "Please, it's 'Snow' or 'Mary Margaret' here."

Neal raised his head and smiled. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Snow."

"I am pleased to meet you…would you rather 'Neal' or 'Baelfire'?" She kindly asked.

"Neal, please."

"Very well then. I am pleased to meet you, Neal" she held out her hand for which he tentatively shook, not knowing if she was truly this forgiving. "Please, have a seat. I was just telling Emma some stories that I had assumed she had already read."

Neal took his seat on the couch with Henry in between him and Emma. "Emma never was a big reader."

Emma cut a glare to Neal, "I just haven't had the time." She looked at her mom, "Besides, the stories aren't as good reading them as having someone who lived them tell them to you."

Snow grinning from ear to ear, continued her story, "Now, where was I?"

"You were about to kiss your husband in greeting." Everyone turned to the door to see David removing his jacket and holster. "Were you not?"

Snow jumped up and glided over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft kiss. "You are always correct when you guess that."

"Gross," Henry spat. "Get a room!"

"No, please don't!" Emma exclaimed remembering what she and Henry walked in on not too long ago.

Snow and David laughed until Snow noticed David wasn't laughing anymore. She followed his gaze and realized he'd just discovered Neal in their presence. "David, this is Neal," she looked at Neal while squeezing David's hand to tell him to be calm, "Neal, this is David."

Neal stood and took the hand he was offered to shake, but as he was shaking his hand, David drew his other hand back in a fist and planted it on Neal's left eye.

"DAVID!" Snow exclaimed, running over to Neal to make sure he was okay. She should have known he had something planned when he held out his left hand to shake. He is right-handed and never shakes with his left.

"NEAL, ARE YOU OKAY!" Henry was freaking out.

"He deserved it and you know it, Snow. Besides, I feel much better now and think I might actually be able to start my forgiving process." David countered.

Emma stood up and smiled at her father as he winked at her. "I'm gonna get a glass of wine. Anyone else want something? Beer, wine, juice…_ice_?"

"David, you go get a pack of frozen peas from the freezer," Snow chided, "Honestly, David! What kind of example are you trying to set for your grandson?"

David turned to Henry, "Kid, don't ever do that unless the person hurt someone you love or-"

Snow cut him off before he could go any further, "Or ever!"

Neal, regaining his composure shakily said, "No, it's okay. He's right, I deserved that."

Snow shooed her husband to go get the frozen peas and got Neal to take a seat back on the couch. "Some are more forgiving than others in this family, but don't worry, he will come around soon."

Emma returned with two beers, two wines, and a glass of juice for Henry. "Thanks, Mom." Henry accepted his juice. "Yeah, thanks Emma," Neal gratefully grabbed a beer from her and pretty much inhaled the beverage.

Emma handed a glass of wine to her mother and then the remaining beer to David as he walked in with a bag of frozen peas. "I think we could all use a drink."

"I think you're right on that one," Snow said before she took a large gulp of her wine, knowing that she would have to keep a close eye on David to keep him under control.

"Yeah, so, what were you all talking about when I walked in?" David asked trying to change the subject to get his mind off of how much he wanted to punch Neal again.

Emma chuckled, "Your sad love life."

David knitted his brows, "I have a fantastic love life. In fact, it awakens your mother and I from sleeping curses!"

Emma smiled, "I meant how you both had to fight nail and tooth for each other and were never just left alone."

"Oh, yeah that was pretty sad," David frowned, "but we found each other every time! We found each other even when we were both cursed to forget and had a scandalous affair, if you'll recall!" He smiled at the thought, "Where were you in the story, My Love?"

Snow smiled, "I believe I was at the part where you saved me from myself trying to kill Regina."

"Ah, yes. The potion." David recalled, taking a seat on the arm of the chair Snow was occupying. "Well, I tried to kiss her to help her remember and she freaked out, it obviously didn't work. It was soon after that when I jumped into the line of the arrow she had shot at Regina. She was confused as to why I would do that for her and I explained that-"

"He would rather die than to allow for my heart to become filled with darkness. So I trusted that he loved me and I was actually willing to try to remember when _I _kissed _him_ that time," Snow smiled remembering.

"Which, then worked. Of course, that brings us to when King George's men captured me," David sighed.

Emma sat gaping at her parents, "Are you freaking serious?! How did you even have time to fall in love with all of this interruption?"

Snow and Charming smiled at each other, "By always finding each other and fighting for each other," Snow said simply, looking into David's eyes.

**Please review!**


End file.
